Renaïtre
by Mione159
Summary: La guerre est finie et j'ai tout perdu. Il ne me reste plus rien. Ma famille a oublié jusqu'à mon existence, en passant par ma vie, mes amis, mes anniversaires, mes espoirs et mes craintes, ma magie... Mes amis sont morts. Mes professeurs sont morts. Voldemort et ses partisants sont morts. Sur la musique de Diddy : Coming home. Qui est sa propriété. OS HG/DM


Coucou !

Une petite Os, écrite il y a pas mal de temps, et que j'avais oublié de poster. Je vous laisse la découvrir...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La musique est de Diddy feat. Skylar Grey " Coming home".

C'est sur un coup d'émotions, submergée par cette musique empreinte d'émotions que me vient l'écriture et la rédaction de cette OS.

* * *

**_Renaître _**

* * *

_I'm coming home_

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Eh voilà. Je rentre à la maison. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est prémédité. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes d'éternité, d'une paix intérieure que je n'avais pas éprouvée depuis longtemps, et je suis apparue devant la porte. La porte de la maison. Celle où j'ai grandi.

C'est une peur malsaine qui m'étreint et je tremble. J'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi que je l'ai fait. Mais… les souvenirs m'assaillent. Et je me rends compte le néant qui a rongé si longtemps ma poitrine et soudain, je sais d'où il vient. Ai-je eu raison ? Je ne crois plus vraiment en rien.

La guerre m'a anéantie, m'a fait accomplir des actes que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire.

_Let the rain wash away… All the pain of yesterday._

Quand j'ai compris ce que projetait Harry, j'ai su que mes parents devaient m'oublier. Ne même plus savoir qu'ils avaient été parents.

Oublier ma vie, mes amis, mon nom, mes premiers mots et mes premiers sourires. Mon premier regard. Mes yeux bruns qu'ils se plaisent tant à scruter. Mes mensonges comme mes confidences. Leurs paroles envers moi. Leurs attentions. Mes anniversaires. Mes peurs comme mes bulletins scolaires. Ma passion pour les livres que je partageais avec eux.

Je devais m'effacer de leurs vies, des photos, vider ma chambre… Je n'étais plus.

Et ensuite, ils sont partis, vivre en Australie.

Et moi, j'ai fait la guerre. J'ai perdu tout le monde. Qui me reste-t-il ? J'ai tant à déplorer que certaines fois, je doute de vouloir être de ceux qui les pleurent. N'aurais-je pas pu être une des victimes ? Allongée, insouciante, presque souriante dans la mort.

C'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé Ginny, les bras en croix, semblant enlacer le ciel.

Ron est tombé juste après, en l'ayant aperçue, un instant d'inattention…Et voilà. Bellatrix ne l'avait pas raté.

D'autres sont partis. La famille Weasley, elle ne pourra être perpétuée que par Bill désormais. Dont la femme est morte. Retrouvera-t-il un jour la volonté de la remplacer ? Il ne reste de lui qu'une coquille vide. Et moi, je ne trouve qu'à me lamenter sur mon sort.

Mais pourtant, je trouve que c'est légitime. Parce que tous ceux que j'avais connus, auxquels j'avais parlé, ils sont tous partis.

Neville a tranché la tête de Nagini quand cette dernière enfonçait ses crocs dans son avant-bras. Le serpent est mort, Neville aussi.

Luna s'est vaillamment battue elle aussi. A l'en croire ce qu'elle avait dit avant la Grande Bataille, les Ronflaks Cornus viendraient nous apporter main forte. On les attend toujours.

Elle a été touchée par un Sectusempra. Et est trépassée.

Dean Thomas. Crivey, Abbot, Bones, Brown, McGonagall, Cho, Fred, Georges, Percy, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Thonks, Lupin, Dumbledore... Tous.

Et le pire... Le pire…

C'est Harry. Le manque d'Harry m'étouffe chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Harry qui mieux que quiconque, a battu, combattu, riposté, esquivé, attaqué, répondu, lancé, jeté, hurlé, ordonné… Il est mort. Il est parti. Il m'a abandonnée.

La lutte était acharnée, les sorts fusaient. Puis il s'est approché de Voldemort. Tout est parti de là. Trop de violence ont secoué Harry, il a crié tant de fois… Il souffrait. J'ai voulu intervenir, j'ai été propulsée dix mètres plus loin.

Il a envoyé le sort de mort à Voldemort qui avait la baguette d'Harry. Et Le Seigneur est mort. Sauf que le sort a imprégné son âme, rongée par la noirceur… pour venir mettre fin à ses jours avant de se retourner et d'emporter Harry par la même occasion.

J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était saufs.

_I know my kingdom awaits… and they've forgiven my mistakes _

Je n'ai plus rien eu en trois heures. J'avais perdu mes parents. Et maintenant, mes amis, mes alliés, mes professeurs… Fini. La boucle était bouclée. Magnifique.

La seule chose qui m'a sauvée, qui m'a protégée… c'est Drago. Il bougeait avec moi, se mouvant avec une vivacité impensable. C'est en lui que je puise mon énergie.

Depuis longtemps j'en aurais fini, sinon. Nos relations s'étaient améliorées. Ses parents… il les a perdus. Juste parce que Lucius et Narcissa, l'été précédant notre septième année, qui l'aimaient tant, lui ont avoué qu'il n'y avait plus d'avenir avec Voldemort. De la main de ce dernier, ils ont été tués.

Alors, il a rejoint l'Ordre, et tout a changé.

Il m'a redonné goût à la vie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Lui aussi. On s'est soutenus. Dans les innombrables moments durs, on était là, l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre… Un. Uni et éternel.

Et puis, il y a deux semaines, il m'a avoué qu'il était parti en Asutralie et qu'il avait rétabli la mémoire à mes parents. Ainsi, ils sont rentrés au pays.

Et aujourd'hui…

_I'm coming home_

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming...

Je rentre à la maison.

Doucement, je pose mes doigts sur la poignée froide et je tressaille. Drago n'a pas voulu venir. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me laisser un minimum d'intimité – de toutes façons je lui raconterai tout en rentrant – ou si c'est parce qu'il risque de souffrir de me voir retrouver les parents qu'il n'aura plus jamais. Je crois que c'est un mélange des deux en fait.

Depuis que je suis là, je réfléchis. Je pense, tout le temps, je me remémore, le temps, qui a passé. J'ai peur de la façon dont je serai reçue. Ca fait un an maintenant. Et je leur ai effacé la mémoire. Sans revenir, même si l'idée ne s'est jamais éloignée de moi. Ont-ils reconstruit une famille ? Des enfants ? Un an, c'est court. J'essaie de me convaincre.

Le cœur battant, je ne supporte plus ces questionnements, et la seule façon pour y mettre fin, je l'accomplis. Je pousse la porte, ouverte, heureusement. Le hall est tel que je l'ai quitté. Dans les cadres, le long des murs, je suis revenue.

_I'm coming home_

I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming home...

Je suis rentrée. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense quand ma mère, qui m'attendait dans le couloir, se jette sur moi et m'enlace.

Au final, c'est plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru.

_I'm coming home… I'm coming home ! _


End file.
